One Last Night of Fun
by joshsgrl
Summary: Joey goes out with the girls for one last night of fun before getting married things get a little crazy.  Who will they run into from the past?


I wrote this years ago for a friend, she requested something funny and a little dirty this is the result we used to have so much fun chatting online and drinking on days that ended in Y. So to my ghostbuster girls Muah! this is for you.

I own nothing don't sue me, no copy right infringement intended.

**One Last Night of Fun**

Twenty-six year old Joey Potter stood in the noisy hallway trying to decide which door would lead her into the ladies room. Her head was a little fuzzy from the drinks her friends had been buying her all night and the inflatable doll was getting really annoying. The handcuffs holding Randy as the girls had nicknamed him because of the life like vibrator attached to him was chaffing her wrist.

Joey hears a very drunk Jen scream from the other end of the hallway. Squinting in her direction she giggles as she watches Jen slide along the wall towards her, using it for support.

She maneuvers Randy out of the way and reaches her hand out for her friend. She and Jen lean against each other both staring at the pictures on the two doors side by side.

"Which one do we try?" Joey asks seriously.

Jen studies the doors intently for a few moments before giving her opinion. "The left one, its closer to the bar so therefore it has to be the ladies room. Its only polite in a place like this."

"Are you sure?"

"No!" Jen laughs pulling Joey and Randy into the bathroom.

Joey slowly opens her eyes to see that Jens theory was completely wrong. The middle-aged, balding man standing at the urinal stares at the small group in shock.

"I think you've got the wrong restroom." He points out, trying to hide the smile that is creeping up on him.

"Well you see my friend Randy here really had to go, and as you can see its a little hard for him to get around what with having our little bride to be attached to his wrist." Jen explains batting her eyelashes at him and holding Randy's other hand holding him up for the stranger to see.

Joey desperately tries to keep a straight face, but breaks out into a fit of giggles as the mans face reddens as he notices the anatomy on her new friend. She heads for the only stall in the room and carefully balances herself so she doesn't actually have to touch the seat. It was quite a juggling act considering she had Randy to deal with.

Coming out of the stall she straightens her skirt and notices Jen staring her self down in the mirror.

"Jen are you going to be ok?"

"Jo how is it that you're still ok? You never used to be able to hold your liquor what happened?"

"I lived with Audrey for 4 years. You've seen how she parties. I guess I've built up a tolerance."

"Its not fair." Jen moans painfully diving for the bathroom stall, noisily emptying the contents of her stomach. Returning to the sink Jen rinses her mouth out; splashes some water on her face and smiles at Joey.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

"You ready to go back out there?"

"Yeah, lets go find you a man." Jen says winking at Joey.

"Jen, I have a man, thats the point of tonight." Joey complains as they make their way back to the small table in front of the stage.

"Hey guys, its about time. I was starting to worry." Audrey smiles widely seeing her friends have returned.

Joey sits back in her chair placing Randy in the seat next to hers. "Audrey would you please explain to me why I have to be attached to thing all night again?"

"Because Bunny I said so." Audrey says rolling her eyes in a very Joey like manner. "Besides you're getting married in two days and it's only fair as the first one of us to take the walk that we get to embarrass you as much a possible tonight."

The music starts to pound out of speakers and smoke pours on the elevated stage. The lights come up and the male stripper steps out onto the stage. He struts to the front of the stage close to where Joey and her friends are sitting.

"OH MY GOD!" Audrey squeals one hand covering her mouth the other pointing towards the stage.

"What is it Aud? Do you know that guy or something?" Danielle asks, having only known Joey for the past couple of years. They work together at the school where Joey teaches.

"You could say that." Audrey replies in shock, not wanting to take her eyes off the stage for one moment is case she misses anything.

"What does that mean, who is that guy?" Danielle demands, trying to get the attention of anyone else sitting at the small table. Joey and Jen are speechless and they watch in horror as their childhood friends struts his stuff all over the stage to Right Said Fred's Im too Sexy.

"Jo are you seeing what Im seeing?" Jen asks finally finding her voice.

"I hope not." Joey says blindly reaching for her drink, swallowing it in one gulp before reaching for the drink someone had thought would be funny to buy Randy.

"Its like watching a train wreck." Audrey says.

Dawson gyrates his hips, as he rips the mesh shirt from his lanky body, trying to get the interest of the women in the bar. He executes a string of poorly performed dance moves obviously out of sync with the music. He straddles a chair that has been placed on the stage and grinds against it in his sequined thong.

"I think Im going to be sick." Joey shudders.

"Would someone please explain why you all look like hell has just frozen over. Why are you all so interested in some string bean, with greasy hair and a huge forehead that obviously has never danced before in his life?" Danielle questions.

"Ew..." Joey, Jen and Audrey all exclaim as some woman actually produces a bill and stuffs it into Dawson's loose G-string.

The song thankfully comes to a close and they all turn their attention to Danielle who is demanding answers.

"Sorry about that, I guess one of us should explain. We know, well we knew that guy. That was Dawson, Im sure Joeys talked about him." Audrey says.

"The self-proclaimed soup mate right?"

"The one and only." Joey says rolling her eyes and shuddering at the thought of ever having had any interest in Dawson Leery.

"Oh Honey, I don't blame you for hanging onto that piece of man-meat your marrying on Saturday."

"Yeah Pacey is pretty amazing." Joey sighs, grinning that in less that 48 hours she will finally become Mrs. Pacey Witter. It was a long road back to each other, but once they found each other again they were stronger than ever.

"Anyway, Dawson left for L.A. what? 5 years ago, with dreams of becoming a big shot producer and none of us ever heard from him again."

"I think this explains why?" Jen snorts, and tries to stifle her giggles.

Joey shudders again at the memory of Dawson gyrating on stage. Needing another drink she calls drunkenly to the waiter closest to their table.

"Hey Mr. Waiter guy!" she calls in a very Audrey like manner.

He turns around and the group of giggling women immediately sober up its Dawson changed back in to his uniform of tight black pants and a bow tie.

"Oh God!" Joey says hiding, using Randy as a shield, Maybe he wont notice me, she prays silently.

"Good evening Ladies, I hope your enjoying yourselves." Dawson greets them trailing off when he sees three familiar faces staring at him in shock.

"Dawson Leery" Audrey says grinning at him.

"Audrey, Jen, Jo!" he says trying to remain clam.

"So Dawson. Whats a place like this doing in a guy like you?" Jen asks drunkenly slurring her words, and everyone at the table bursts into laughter.

"Uh..." he mumbles looking into Joey's eyes and seeing disappointment there.

He knew that when he left for the West Coast that things between them were not the greatest and he regretted his decision to sever his ties with these people. His life had not turned out the way he wanted and now the person he cared most about had been witness to exactly how far he had fallen.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asks, finding his voice again.

"Well, its Bunnies second last night of freedom and were showing her what she'll be missing. "Audrey explains, winking at Joey.

"You're getting married!"

Joey just nods her head making sure to keep her eyes on Dawson's face, looking at his inadequate body making her already turbulent stomach even more upset.

"What's he like?" Dawson asks afraid that he already knows the answer.

Jen, Audrey, and Danielle all sit silently watching Dawson waiting to see his reaction.

"I'm marrying Pacey, Dawson." Joey explains evenly.

Dawson shows no reaction to her words.

Drawing a slow steady breath he asks, "Are you happy?"

"I am." Joey answers smiling, thinking about her fiance out with the guys having a good time, no doubt trying to convince Pacey to do something wild and crazy.

"Oh! Well I really should get back to work, can I get you all more drinks?" he asks slowly backing away from the table.

"Oh sugar!" Danielle calls sweetly to him. Getting up from the table she sways her hips enticingly as she steps toward him.

Running her long fingernails through his patchy chest hair, tugging gently. "Why don't you be a dear and bring us all another round of tequila, and while your at it get a drink for yourself, you look like you could use one." She purrs in his ear.

Dawson bolts from the area, moving as fast as his spindly legs would carry him.

Sitting back down Danielle looks over to find Jen passed out on the table and Joey not to far behind. They have Randy lying across the table, Jens head almost in an indecent place, and Joey resting her chin on his chest fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Well it looks like this party is just about over!" Danielle observes stifling her own yawn.

"You guys are all a bunch of party poopers!" Audrey pouts still ready to have a good time.

"Aud, it's like one o'clock in the morning, I've had more to drink tonight than I can remember, now if you don't mind Id like to go home and crawl into bed with my fiance." Joey mumbles lifting her head and squinting across the table a little.

"Fine, but just so you know you all suck!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Joey teases perking up and grinning at her friend.

"Jo I already know all about the wonders of what you can do with your mouth, remember I lived with you for four years."

"Ok, let's get this one and get a cab." Danielle says pointing to Jen.

Joey picks up Randy once Audrey and Danielle pick Jen up off the table, she groans a little but gets up with out too much protest.

Hailing a cab they climb inside, where after yet another strange look Audrey finally releases Joey from the torture of being chained to the blow up doll.

"Here you go Bunny, consider these a pre-wedding gift." Audrey says handing Joey the handcuffs. "But Randy comes with me!"

"He's all yours, I don't think Pacey would appreciate me bringing another man home with me, but these" she dangles the sliver cuffs from her fingers, "these he's going to love."

As the driver makes his way through the empty streets the girls sit in silence, he pulls up in front of Joey and Jens building, Danielle offers to help Joey get Jen up to her apartment before catching another cab across town. Audrey smiles as waves from the cab, promising to call the next day through the closed window.

Getting Jen into her apartment, they lay her on the sofa, and take of her shoes. Joey then covers her with the blanket, and turns the small lamp on the side table on so when Jen wakes she'll know she's home. She also places the garbage can from the kitchen near her head just in case.

Locking the door behind them Joey takes out her own keys and says good night to Danielle who is waiting for the elevator.

"We'll see you tomorrow night at 7:30 for the rehearsal dinner right?"

"Yup, you're sure you don't need me to do anything else for you?" Danielle asks.

"I think everything is covered. Jen and Audrey have almost everything done at the church and the hall and the florist said shed be there on Saturday at nine to set up so I think were ready."

"Ok, if you think of anything just let me know."

"I will."

The two friends hug each other goodbye as the elevator doors slide open.

"Night." they both say at the same time.

Joey turns and heads back down the hall to her own apartment opposite Jens. Slipping her key in the lock she opens the door to find the apartment shrouded in darkness, meaning either Pacey was still out, or already asleep.

Hanging her jacket up and slipping her shoes off her feet, she walks toward the bathroom, not bothering to turn any lights on until she closes the door behind her. She wrinkles her nose as she catches the smell of smoke and alcohol hanging in the air around her. Removing her dress she drops it into the laundry basket and turns the shower on, not wanting to go to sleep smelling like the bar.

Stepping under the warm spray she sighs, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the shelf she washes her hair, rinsing the strong odors from her hair and body. She stands under the water letting it relax her tired muscles, knowing the next couple of days are going to be hectic she takes the time to enjoy the moment. After just a few minutes the bathroom is steamed up and Joey is once again feeling the effects of the many drinks she'd consumed that night. Turning the water off she reaches blindly for the towel she knows is on the towel rack, coming up empty handed. Pulling the shower curtain aside she notices Pacey leaning against the doorframe holding the towel.

"Looking for something Potter?" he asks, his eyes following the drops of water as they run down her luscious body. She just stands there letting him gaze at her, the warm air rushing from the small room, causing her skin to get goose bumps.

"Pace, towel now!" she grins at him.

"Aw... you're no fun." He pouts, handing over the towel.

"So I've been told." She says wrapping the fabric around her. Stooping to pick up her purse she remembers the handcuffs tucked inside. "But I have something that might prove other wise!" she says looking him the eyes, her own clouding with desire.

"Oh really?" he asks instantly aroused by the promise in her eyes.

"How long have you been home?"

"A while, things started to get a little out of control."

"What did you expect you went out with Jack, Drue and Ryan?"

"I know, I left when they thought it would be fun to go trolling for hookers."

"Good boy." Joey says wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips.

"So how was your night?"

"Aside from the blowup doll and seeing Dawson perform a strip act pretty good. Jen passed out."

Pulling away from Joey abruptly Pacey looks down at her his blue eyes swimming with confusion.

"Did you just say Dawson was a stripper?"

"Yeah." Joey shudders once again at the memory.

"And how was he?"

"Let's just say he ranked way too high on the ick-factor scale to tell you honestly, we've all been scarred for life." Giving him the eyes and saying "Please don't make me relive the experience."

She drops the towel to the ground and presses her damp body against his, feeling the heat of his arousal through the thin material of his boxers.

Pacey moans softly, his mouth seeking out hers as his hands slip down her back, cupping her behind in his hands he pulls her roughly against him, pressing into her yielding flesh.

Her mouth opens under his and he plunges his tongue inside, exploring the warmth. Joey kisses him back passionately, entangling her tongue with his, battling for dominance.

"Mmm you taste good." He says against her lips.

"Pacey please," she begs, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his slender waist.

He walks them over to the bed and sits on the edge. Joey growls softly and pushes on his chest, he lays down against the softness of their bed as she grinds her wet core against his throbbing shaft.

Sitting up Joey looks into his eyes and smiles. "You know what I kept thinking tonight while the others were drooling over those steroid cases?"

"What?" Pacey asks tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That I'd much rather be at home, making love to you."

"I was thinking the same thing when Drue dragged us into his favorite strip joint."

"I love you Pace."

"I love you too Jo."

Pacey looks up at her and grins, grabbing her hips he flips her over trapping her under his body, the muscles in his forearms bulging as he supports his weight. He places a trail of hot wet kisses along her collarbone up her neck to her ear. His tongue darts out and traces the shell of her ear, dipping inside momentarily before his lips fasten over the spot just behind that he knows drives her wild.

Moaning Joey lifts her knees and causes their lower bodies to connect intimately, becoming frustrated that Pacey isn't giving her what she wants most. Tangling her fingers through his short hair she guides his mouth lower, showing him where she wants his skilled mouth.

Pacey shifts his weight freeing up one hand, he traces it up the side of her body causing her back to arch off the bed, crushing her breasts against his chest. His thumb traces the underside of her breast as he pulls away slightly giving him room to explore. His long fingers curl around the mound as he takes the full weight of it in his palm. As he places butterfly kisses along her neck and shoulder, his thumb and forefinger roll her nipple between them, causing it to tighten even more. Scraping his teeth against her flesh, her breathing becomes ragged as his mouth moves closer to it goal.

Feeling his lips close over her nipple, she cries out when his tongue flicks against it rapidly. Writhing beneath him she tries desperately to find relief from the pleasure he is bringing her. He releases her and begins to worship her other breast in the same way. Pressing the heels of her feet against the bed she pulls him closer. Opening his mouth over her he takes as much of her into his mouth as he can.

Slowly Joey begins to rock against him, her dampness soaking through the material separating them, trailing her fingers down his back she hook her fingers into the waist band of his shorts pushing them over his hips.

Pulling away from her, Pacey sits back on his heals and continues to remove his shorts never breaking eye contact with Joey. Her eyes are dark with desire and her eyelids droop heavily as she looks up at him.

Coming out of the fog Joey remembers what she wanted to do to him earlier. Moving slowly she too rests on her heals, a fire burning in her eyes so bright Pacey once again is awed at the woman she has become. He silently says a prayer, thanking God that he gets to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Pace do you want your surprise now?" she asks huskily.

He just nods his head, and watches as she climbs from the bed and crosses the room to the dresser, searching for something in her small purse.

She turns around keeping one hand behind her back, concealing the handcuffs as she glides across the room towards him. Standing next to the bed she looks down at him and smiles seductively, "Lie down Pacey." she instructs.

He moves to the middle of the king sized bed and resting his head against one of the pillows. Joey crawls towards him, straddling his hips again she presses her dripping sex against his straining cock. His eyes close as he revels in the feel of her velvet lips sliding against his length, its not until he hears the rasp of metal on metal that he realizes that his hands are now pinned above his head.

"Jo?" he asks lifting his eyes to hers.

"Trust me Pace." She says lowering her lips to his.

"Oh, I trust you baby, I just didn't think I'd ever be the one to end up in this position."

"It can be my turn next time." She winks at him.

Blowing cool air softly over his nipples she watches as they tighten and pebble. Pressing kisses over his rippled chest, she leaves a trail of moisture glistening on his bronzed skin. Pressing her tongue against one nipple, circling it, before her teeth close over it. Pacey draws in a sharp breath as his body reacts to her teasing. Moving lower she caresses his stomach randomly alternating between kissing, licking and biting. Pacey struggles against the restraints holding him captive when he feels her hot breath on his twitching member.

Settling on her knees between his thighs she looks up at him from beneath hooded lashes, and licks her lips slowly, letting him know that she is going to enjoy this next part as much as him. Grasping him in her delicate hand she uses her thumb to spread the drop of pre-cum leaking from his tip. Stroking his length she kisses the inside of one thigh before moving at kiss the other stopping short of where she knows he wants to feel her mouth. Glancing up she sees that his eyes are closed and he is fighting with his need for her to take him to the brink.

Tracing the pulsing vein on the underside of his penis Joey finally gives him what he wants and engulfs his cock in one smooth motion. Swirling her tongue over the tip she lightly begins to suck on him as she begins to bob up and down over his length.

Once again Pacey fights against the steel cuffs holding him against his will. He would like nothing more than to tangle his fingers in Joeys hair as she brings him pleasure, but the situation is out of his control. Joey is rarely dominant in the bedroom, but when she is, it only turns him on more. Thrusting his hips slightly he barely resists the urge to thrust himself down her throat.

Her hand cups his balls tenderly as she plays with him, increasing the pressure and tempo, she draws him one step closer to the edge.

"Jo." he moans as he feels the familiar tightening deep within his balls, with one last small thrust he explodes, emptying his seed into her mouth.

Joey swallows all that he has to offer, and continues to suck on him until he begins to go soft. Working her way back up his body she worships every square inch of skin, paying special attention to the birthmark on his hip.

"Hi." she smiles finally reaching his lips again.

Pacey captures her lips in a rough kiss trying to gain control of the situation. Feeling himself harden against her thigh, she grins against his lips.

"Ready for more already?" she asks moving over him, positioning herself over him.

Loving the feeling of power she has in the situation.

Pacey just growls and tries to trust up into her, desperate for contact. Joey matches his movements and he sighs defeatedly.

"Jo please," he begs. "I need to touch you."

"Not yet." Joey says, lowering herself onto him. Sliding down his length she moans as he fills her completely. Joey sets the pace as they move together spiraling upwards. Finally reaching the point where she needs to feel his hands on her body she reaches for the key keeping them joined but slowing their movements. Sliding the key in the lock she releases him, he immediately weaves his hands into her hair, pulling her into a tender kiss, thanking her for taking mercy on him.

They are both breathing heavily and reaching the brink, rolling them over Pacey slams his hips against her, thrusting as deep within her as he can. Looking down into her eyes Pacey gives her his heart again knowing that this will be they last time they make love as boyfriend and girlfriend, the next time they are together it will be as husband and wife. Joey reaches the edge first and as she tumbles over, taking Pacey with her, her silken walls milking him.

Lying tangled up together, breathing heavily and covered with sweat they slowly recover. Joey rests her head on Paceys chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Pace, we have the same heartbeat."

"I know love." He strokes her hair and places a kiss on her forehead, his eyes drifting closed. Joey lies awake listening to his breath even out, and when she's sure he's sleeping soundly she slides out of his embrace and moves to the window seat, reaching underneath the cushion she pulls out her journal and watches the love of her life sleep peacefully, his head full of dreams of their future.

The End


End file.
